


Lowkey

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alek loves animals bc i said so, Cats, Implied/Referenced Parent Death, M/M, bad childhood, dream and aleister are soft for aleksandar, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleksandar was a very secretive man, he always has been. But why?
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream, Aleksandar/Aleister Black, Velveteen Dream/Aleister Black | Tommy End/Aleksandar, Velveteen Dream/Aleksandar
Kudos: 3





	Lowkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).

Aleksandar was never much of an open person.

He had few friends, little family, and managed to be more secretive than anyone currently employed in WWE. 

He had always been this way. He was never one to brag about the things he accomplished, because he didn't do much. He was always the quiet shy person he is now. Why? He doesn't know. He was certain he'd grown out of it as an adult, but here he was, the same exact way.

The only thing he was somewhat open about was his admiration for Velveteen Dream. He was his inspiration, his muse, his idol. He was a man of the people, just as he was. And yet, he deleted his comments not too long after they were noticed. 

Dream saw, however and reached out to him, saying he was interested in Aleksandar. He was shocked, as he should be. After that night, he hung around Dream and Aleister a lot more. But he was still closed off. They knew nothing about his life, or his interests. 

"Aleksandar," Dream started, looking over at the taller man. "You're so quiet. So...secretive. Even more than me. Why is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Alek thought about it for a good moment, before he sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not sure. It's always been that way, I guess." He says, smiling shyly. "I've never really tried to stand out. I had few friends, and even they knew little about me. I've just never been the bragging type."

"Telling people about yourself isn't necessarily bragging." Aleister chimed in, sitting criss-cross in his seat. "It's just informing, you know. You seem like an interesting man." The older man spoke, leaning in. "And if you feel like there's nothing to share, maybe you should make something to share."

Alek blushed softly. He hadn't done anything particularly exciting. He had a couple of interesting things, but even then they were average things. He shyly cleared his throat, looking away.

"I...have a cat. That's all I have to my name." He said. "His name is Kuchen."

"Kuchen?" Dream asked, a bit confused. "Why that name?" 

"Kuchen means cake in German. I'm German. Well, I was born in Canada, then we moved to Germany...but my parents are Serbian. " Alek explained, his cheeks soft pink. "Kuchen...is actually in my room right now. I'm surprised no one noticed me sneak him in." He mumbled, looking up. "I...just didn't wanna stress out Aleister's cats, so I bought him in through the window one night. He has everything he needs in my room."

Aleister's eyes get excited. "Can we meet him? I'm sure Totty and Tubby or any others will mind…Totty loves other cats!" He said softly. Alek nodded shyly, excusing himself to his room. About a minute later, he came down the stairs with a tiny calico cat in his arms. Aleister gasped softly as the cat jumped down, sniffing at Aleister and Dream's legs and head butting them.

"Oh, he's so sweet.." Aleister smiles, picking up the small cat. "He's a male calico, hm? That's pretty rare…where'd you find this little guy?" Aleister asked, scratching behind Kuchen's ears. Alek thought about it, before he chuckled. "Ah, it was years ago when I was maybe...seventeen? He was wondering the streets, and he had a bad tail and eye injury. So I took him to the vet, and they took care of him. He wasn't micro chipped, so I decided to keep him."

Dream smiled softly at the story. He reached out, stroking Alek's hair softly. The taller man blushed, shrinking up shyly. "You seem so sweet, Aleksandar. You saved this little kitty." He hummed, looking at Kuchen lounging in Aleister's arms, purring softly. Aleister looked up at Alek, smiling. "He seems very grateful. What were you doing outside late at night though? You were only seventeen…"

"Oh, that…" Alek mumbled, getting embarrassed. "I...was supposed to be at home, but...my parents were out and I...decided to just go out. My parents didn't really pay me any mind. They never really did." 

The room went quiet. 

"I-It wasn't a problem, though! They were just busy…going out…" he gulped, trailing off. "...and drinking, smoking...any type of drugs, basically." He gulped, before going quiet and staring at his feet.

"They...loved me though. I'm pretty sure. But I did my own thing! I played basketball, and I volunteered at shelters! I-I didn't need...them."

Despite his words, Alek's eyes were glassy with tears. Dream and Aleister say on either side of him, wrapping their arms around him and sandwiching him. Tears ran down his cheeks, having just realized the reason for his secrecy. He must have repressed all of the times he wishes his parents cared about him, or were at least there. He sniffled, sighing softly.

"Maybe I don't share anything about myself…because no one was ever there to listen."

Dream squeezed his hand firmly, his voice low and soft. "Parental issues are never easy to deal with. But you're okay now. You're your own man, with your own life. Aleister and I, we're here for you. We'll listen. We care." He said soothingly as Aleister wiped away Aleksandar's tears.

"Dream is right. You have us now. We're more than willing to learn about you, you know. Maybe starting with your love of cats?" He smiled softly, his eyes as soft as Alek had ever seen them. He smiled, his cheeks red as his tears of despair turned into tears of happiness. He had two amazing people to bond with, to share things with, to finally let someone see his true colors. The men he looked up to so much a few years ago were here, holding him and cherishing him, something he had always longed for in life. 

"I love you both." He murmured, a hint of shyness in his tone. "More than anything. Thank you."

With that phrase uttered, the night faded into the background, with a new Aleksandar. 

This was the beginning of his new life. He couldn't wait to see what the future had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some soft gay boys okay
> 
> This may or may not be multi chartered idk


End file.
